


Anxiety's (not so) Secret Fetish

by saymynamjoon



Category: Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety has some secret fetishes ;), Confessions, Established Relationship, First "I love you", Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, YouTube, angst if you squint, insecure!Anxiety, no smut but Anxiety moans a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Anxiety loves it when you play with his hair.Which came as a bit of a shock to Prince, seeing how the other man is very close minded about people touching him. For the first week or so the two started dating, he would only let him touch his hand. He wasn't comfortable with him touching anywhere else on his body, Prince found that out the hard way.





	

  Prince discovered something new today. 

Anxiety loves it when you play with his hair.

Which came as a bit of a shock to Prince, seeing how the other man is very close minded about people touching him. For the first week or so the two started dating, he would only let him touch his hand. He wasn't comfortable with him touching anywhere else on his body, Prince found that out the hard way.

***

One day, as a romantic gesture, Prince decided that he would try to sneak up behind his dark-spirited boyfriend, planning on wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Like the cute, romantic thing they do in movies and stories.

  However that plan backfired. Anxiety was standing in the kitchen, speaking to Logic, when Prince decided to 'strike'...that resulted in Anxiety freaking out and accidentally punching him in the face. Prince ended up with a pretty bad nosebleed, and they sat on the kitchen floor for about an hour, Anxiety helping Prince out with his problem and apologizing many, many times.

  That's another thing too, Anxiety is a very emotional person. He may seem like a really cold-hearted and tough person, but he really wasn't. He hated hurting people (especially his Princey) and if for some reason he did manage to hurt someone, purposely or accidentally. He would never live it down. He'd feel guilty for weeks, which of course, meant him missing meals and not getting enough sleep. Although, he barely got any sleep anyways with all the stress in his life. 

    Anxiety is a big part of Thomas's life. Despite what people may think, Anxiety actually helps Thomas out in a lot of different ways. He doesn't just exist to make Thomas feel insecure and scared, or make him not want to be productive and lose motivation to do simple things. He assists Thomas in all of his social situations, (in Thomas' head of course) making sure that he doesn't say the wrong thing or do something that could seriously affect his reputation.

Thomas had a lot of fans and Anxiety had to make sure that it stayed that way. Which can surprisingly be very stressful.

     The reason Anxiety doesn't like people touching him or getting too close to him is basically just because he's insecure. He's afraid what people with think about him if he lets them in. He's afraid he'll  screw everything up, he's in a constant state of worry and self hate.

***

   That must be why Prince is so surprised right now, although he doesn't say anything about it. Knowing that if he did, Anxiety would get all flustered and probably make him stop. He's surprised he hasn't told him to stop already, usually Anxiety was pretty straight forward and assertive.

   Yet there the two men were, sitting on Prince's large, comfortable bed. Watching some Disney movie that Anxiety hasn't seen, and that Prince (of course) has seen many, many times before. 

Although Prince was having a hard time focusing on the movie right now.

He was sitting at the front of his bed, his back resting against the cold wall, and legs spread, across the thick, white duvet. Anxiety, was positioned between his legs, legs crossed and elbows resting on his knees, his hands holding up his head so he could watch the movie. His back was pressed up against Prince's chest as Prince gently ran his fingers through the other man's hair.

   Prince didn't want to say anything. Anxiety seemed so into the moment (and the film), he was afraid that if he said anything, Anxiety would snap back to reality and realize what was happening. Prince definitely didn't want that to happen. Besides, he was rather content just sitting in silence like this. Without Anxiety complaining it was rather relaxing.

***

  They managed to get about halfway through the movie before it happened.

 

   Prince could tell that Anxiety was having the time of his life, even if he didn't say anything to prove that. When you're all made up from the same person's mind, it's pretty easy to be able to figure out what the others are thinking. Even though Prince knew Anxiety would never admit that he enjoys having the other man play with his hair, he assumed that he would find a way to let Prince know that he was okay with what was happening. 

Prince though it would have just been something little, like maybe he would hold Prince's hand, or lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek, like he normally does.

    The last thing Prince would've expected to hear, was the quiet (but sensual) moan that came out of Anxiety's mouth. Prince froze for a split second, hand still in Anxiety's hair. His eyes widened and he looked down at Anxiety, however, the shock didn't last even 5 seconds before his shocked expression, turned into a rather devious one.

 He continued to run his fingers through Anxiety's straight, brown hair, before leaning down so close that his lips were practically touching Anxiety's ear, and whispering,

 

  "You like that don't you?".

 

  He could tell Anxiety didn't expect that to happen by the way he quickly jumped out of Prince's arms, turning to look at him. His eyes wide, and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Wh-what?!" was all he could manage to say.

"You heard me" Prince smirked.

 

"Uh, yeah I did hear you I'm just wondering, why the fuck you said that?" he replied, glaring at him.

 

"Language" Prince reminded, before continuing on, "I was just asking if you liked that".

"No."

"No?"

"No, I didn't enjoy it, thank you very much"

"Really?"

"Really."

   "Oh, that's funny" Prince remarked, leaning closer to Anxiety, "it sure sounded like you enjoyed it." Prince knew it was a pretty dickish thing to do, especially to someone who was insecure about literally everything, but he rather enjoyed seeing how flustered he could make his boyfriend,  and he really, really enjoyed looking at Anxiety's now bright red face.

"Um no, that sound was me- uh, disapproving of your actions" Anxiety attempted to think of an excuse, crossing his arms to his chest. Prince leaned back against the pillows once more, the same smirk still plastered on his face.

"Do you usually make loud, sex noises when you disapprove of something?"

"I didn't make a sex noise!" Anxiety defended,

"Sure sounded like one, unless you don't count loud moans as sex noises"

 

   Anxiety narrowed his eyes "Princey, I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I did not moan...that loud, and I most certainly did not enjoy you fondling my hair" he (basically) snapped at him. Turning around and facing the tv screen again.

"Alright fine, I won't do it anymore" Prince sighed, defeated. Anxiety looked at him, slightly. Prince noticed the hint of regret in his expression. "Y- you won't?" he asked quietly.

Prince raised an eyebrow, nodding "you said you didn't like it, so I won't do it anywhere" he replied, "simple"

   Anxiety crawled closer to him, so he was in between Prince's legs again, still facing him. Prince took notice to the dark blush on the other man's face. "Well... I didn't say you had to stop" he mumbled, almost too quiet to here. Prince did hear though and he showed it by the wide grin that spread across his face.

"You don't want me to stop?"

Anxiety nodded, looking down, embarrassed.

  Prince smirked, opening his arms, invitingly. Anxiety smiled and turned back around, so his back was facing Prince once more. He scooted further back until he was back in the position where they started. Prince continued to run his fingers through Anxiety's hair while Anxiety hummed happily.

 "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this" Prince stated

   There was a moment of silence before Anxiety replied, "maybe I do, a little" he muttered.

Prince laughed, "Aha! I knew you liked me touching your hair!". Anxiety flashed him a dangerous glare, pouting slightly,

 "Only a little" 

"But you do like it?"

Anxiety sighed, "Yeah, I like it"

"Aww you love it"

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"You love it!"

"Princey, you're really testing me here" Anxiety groaned, pulling away from Prince's touch.

Prince smirked, wrapping his arms around Anxiety protectively "You love it" he teased.

 

Anxiety broke away from his gasp, "Yes okay, I love it!" he snapped, "I love the feeling of your fingers through my hair, I love when you wrap your arms around me and you protect me from any dangers. I love how you make me feel, and how you make me a better person, I love you". Prince noticed how Anxiety's body tensed up after he spoke.

Prince was looking at the other, shocked at his response "I don't. What?"

"I mean- well, I- I didn't mean to say that, I don't 'love' you, I mean, I did mean to say that, wait- I do love you, but we're not ready for that yet, right? I didn't want to say that because we aren't to that point in our relationship yet and you probably don't feel the same about me and maybe this was a bad idea and I should just go back to my own room and we can forget any of this ever happened. We'll still be dating though, of course. Right? Oh god, did I screw things up? You still wanna date me right?!" Anxiety's words came out rushed and unclear. Prince couldn't tell what half of the things he was saying were. He was so surprised, he didn't notice that Anxiety was still talking, he knew he had to do something before Anxiety started having a panic attack -something that happened very often-.

  Anxiety stopped talking when Prince pulled him closer, pressing his lips gently against Anxiety's. After a second of shock, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Sighing contently. The kiss lasted no longer than 20 seconds, when Prince pulled away, a warm smile spread across his face. He took Anxiety's hands in his own and squeezed them gently, "Anx, listen to me" he began, looking into the other male's eyes. "You mean everything to me. I will never leave you, I will never betray you, I will always be here for you. I love you on your bad days, I love you on your worse days-" he paused to leave a gentle kiss on one of Anxiety's hands.

"You are a wonderful person, no matter what the others say. You are my star, you are my everything, I will do everything I can to keep you safe forever. You know why?"

"Why?" Anxiety breathed, too flustered to speak.

"Because I love you."

    Anxiety's eyes widened. He smiled at him, he looked relieved to have heard his boyfriend repeat those three words, "Y-you do?" he asked.

Prince nodded, he slowly ran his hands up Anxiety's arms, causing goosebumps to appear. He rested his hands on Anxiety's back and gently pulled him in for another hug. Anxiety nestled his head into Prince's shoulder, while the other man rubbed his back lightly. They stayed like that for a while. Just appreciating eachother's company. Listening to eachother's breathing, and the quiet noise of the movie in the background.

Prince chuckled against Anxiety's head. Anxiety looked up at him, raising an eyebrow "what?",

"We forgot about the movie" Prince replied.

Anxiety groaned, "forget about it, I like it right here, like this"

"But it's my favourite movie" Prince protested, his voice slightly "whiny"

Anxiety rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote, ready to rewind it to the point they were at before this 'event' happened, "You're gonna be the death of me"

"You love me" Prince smiled, giddily, "You just told me"

Anxiety glared at him, "are you ever going to let that go"

"Nope" Prince replied, smugly.

 

    Anxiety got to the point they were at in the move before moving back to the position he was in between Prince's legs. Anxiety looked up, blushing, "Uh- Prince, I- Um, can you- maybe-"

"You want me to play with your hair again?" Prince guessed. Anxiety nodded, turning around again, waiting for him to do so.

                                                             Prince smiled, "anything for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, yo.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed that, I love the Prinxiety ship and this is my first official fanfiction I've made of them. If you could leave your honest feedback that would be great :) Also, I'm sorry that the ending was kind of rushed, but thanks for reading!  
> ~Erin


End file.
